


Foundation

by Interverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff Heavily Seasoned with Fluff, Fluff with Fluff for Dessert, I Can Tag Nothing Else Without Spoiling, M/M, Press F to Receive Fluff, So Have Some Fluffy Filler Tags, The Fluff Will Consume You, The Opposite of Having No Fluff, You Will Vanish into a Fluffy Oblivion, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: Blue and Comic enjoy a typical morning with one another. Fluffy pancakes, fluffy bellies, what else could they need?They end up finding out.





	Foundation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystal_Twi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Krystal!
> 
> I'm sorry this is so short, but I figured that the more words I had, the more likely I was to completely mess it up, because I've never written these two before. I should be ashamed, I know. They are quite precious.

Morning seeped into the cracks and trickled down through the earth until the warm light was able to slowly brighten the Underground and signal to the monsters of Underswap that it was time to awaken. Blue did just that, his internal clock nudging him from the sound grasp of sleep just as the room had began to grow hazy with the first signs of dawn. He slipped from the bed, and walked around to the sleeping frame of his husband. He considered waking him, but Comic had the most precious, peaceful expression on his face, and he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Blue leaned over and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to his alternate’s temple, then soundlessly exited the room and began his way down the stairs.

 

He threw the curtains in the living room open, the slowly strengthening rays of daylight lazily passing through the glass and settling in the darkest corners of the room. Blue put his boots on next, but didn’t bother to wear anything other than his pajamas as he stepped outside and drew in a deep breath of the cool, crisp Snowdin air. His footsteps crunched on the snowy ground as he walked to the back of their house and gathered an armful of the firewood they stored there. Back inside the house, he disposed of the boots and traveled barefoot across the soft carpet to light a fire. Warm flames swelled to life in the fireplace, glowing shades of orange and yellow as they curled and danced in the air.

 

Blue stepped into the kitchen next, and hummed to himself while he gathered the needed ingredients for pancakes before setting to work. He made his batter from scratch as he always did, but was interrupted in his task of whisking it together when two arms wound around his ribcage from behind. Blue smiled, and turned to face his husband with a hug, his arms wrapping snugly around Comic’s waist while the other skeleton’s were slung over his shoulders. They leaned in for a kiss, mouths pressing together and handfuls of clothing being gripped in an attempt to tighten their embrace. They broke away when a trill sounded below them, and Blue felt something soft rub against his leg. He smiled, reaching down to run his hand along the striped back he found.

 

“Well good morning to you too, Pancake!”

 

The cat slowly blinked her sea green eyes and happily pressed her head into Comic’s palm when he reached down to pet her as well.

 

“So we’re eating our cat for breakfast?” the skeleton chuckled.

 

Blue sighed and rolled his eyes at the joke his counterpart made every single time they had this perfectly common food, knowing it was his own fault for choosing a name so easy to make puns out of. He continued on in his mission of preparing breakfast while Comic fed their equally breakfast-named pet, then set the table and sat down with the monster he loved. The only traces of their meal the house still contained when they were done were the scents of warm maple and fresh berries, and of course maybe a tiny bit of cat food too.

 

The one who had devoured it was now sprawled out on the couch, barely leaving enough room for Blue to sit down. It was no matter, however, not when there was still an entire lap available. Comic settled in it, then leaned back against the other monster, sighing allowing his sockets to close. Their TV was currently out of commission, but it was no issue. Blue was just as if not more entertained by this than anything that a screen could ever produce for him. His hands began to wander, one finding his husband’s and lacing their fingers together while the other curled around his middle and held him secure. Comic opened his eyes, and smiled. White eyelights glittered like the snow outside, and cornflower blue magic was faintly visible on his cheekbones. Blue still felt himself flushing at that expression, even after all of these years. His hands relocated for a second time, finding their homes on Comic’s iliac crests where they softly squeezed and helped him to shift around until he was straddling Blue’s lap, facing him. The Swap skeleton closed his eyes when he saw his companion slowly start to lean forward, but he got a whisper to the side of the skull rather than the kiss he had anticipated.

 

“Wanna know why I love you?”

 

Blue felt his mouth flicker into a smile. “Yes.”

 

“‘Cause I’d have to be a huge bonehead not to.”

 

Blue closed his eyes in delight, not even able to feel frustrated at the overused joke. “You numbskull.”

 

Comic laughed, pulling away just far enough to come right back in for the kiss that he’d denied Blue not but a few moments prior. The Swap monster got a mouthful of air a second later, and he glanced at his husband in confusion before he felt a warm weight settle on his pelvis. Pancake had woken from her nap, and was now somehow squeezed the two skeletons, mewling and rolling onto her back to expose her snowy white belly. A hand came down to pet it, and she broke into a contented purr, pleased by the touch much unlike many of her fellow felines who didn’t appreciate their most irresistible parts to be given love.

 

“Wow, Blue,” Comic snorted as he continued to run his fingers through the soft fur of Pancake’s belly, “You’re really the foundation of our family, aren’t you?”

 

Indeed he was. “Pun or no, love, you’re correct.” Blue smiled and added a second hand to their cat’s stomach.

 

Comic raised a brow. “Oh? What do you mean by that?”

 

“Well, without me,” Blue started, “It couldn’t be built upon.”

 

“Huh..?”

 

Blue pressed his free hand to his sternum, then withdrew it, his Soul resting in his palm. Centered in the essence of his being was a noticeably brighter patch of magic, pointed at the top while the bottom composed of two round curves. Comic was already in tears when Blue looked back up at him, jaw slack and eyelights blazing with emotion. He didn’t seem to be capable of speech quite yet, so Blue filled the silence.

 

“Soon enough, I’ll have a tummy just as soft as her’s.” He gave Pancake’s abdomen one last pat for emphasis, then lifted the hand to tenderly brush his husband’s tears away. “And I expect it to be petted just as devoutly.”

 

Comic finally made a noise, something between a laugh, a sob, and a gasp. “B-Blue, I-”

 

“And I love you too, by the way,” Blue quietly added as he coaxed his Soul back within his body. “Sorry I forgot to say it earlier. I was a little… preoccupied with how to break the news to you.”

 

Pancake fled when Comic broke down in genuine sobs, but neither of them really noticed. She was soon to have a skeletal sibling, so it was best if she took some time to process the information anyhow. Blue pulled his partner close again, shushing him and rubbing soothing circles into his back. “I know, I know.”

 

A partial lie, of course; there was now lots to do and many things to decide on, but Blue could think of no other monster he wanted to experience it with more.


End file.
